Vs. Lucario 1
Vs. Lucario 1 is the twenty first episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 9/26/2017. Story Ian, Piplup and Dawn stand opposing each other on the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center. Dawn: Buneary! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Buneary. Buneary: Bun! Piplup: (Eager) Piplup! Ian: Not this time. Piplup: (Upset) Lup. Ian: Riolu. Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Ri. Dawn: I had requested a training battle with you. I wasn’t expecting Riolu. Ian: Maylene specializes in Fighting types, and Riolu is the closest that we’ll get to a Lucario. It doesn’t make sense to train with anything else if possible. Dawn: (Taken aback) I, guess that is accurate. Alright Buneary! Quick Attack to Dizzy Punch! Ian: Dodge and Force Palm. Buneary speeds forward with Quick Attack, its ear glowing multi-colored. Riolu dodges the Dizzy Punch, palm glowing blue from aura. Dawn: Dodge with Bounce! Then hit it with Thunder Punch! Buneary Bounces over the Force Palm, flipping over Riolu and getting behind it. Buneary’s ears spark with electricity, as it jets on out, electrocuting Riolu with the punch. Buneary lands as Riolu shakes the attack off. Ian: When’d it learn Thunder Punch? Dawn: A trainer that I had encountered helped teach it to us. Ian: (Smirks) Always good to have an ace up your sleeve. Let’s continue. Their battle continues, with Conway and Crystal watching from a window. Crystal: Will Dawn be okay? Conway: I don’t know. Her sense of battle has gotten stronger since the tag team tournament. But against a gym leader? It depends on her will. When she’s broken before, she gives up. This isn’t just a gym battle. It’ll be a test of character. Who she is as a trainer. Crystal: If that’s the case, she’ll be fine! I think she’s starting to figure that out already. Conway: (Tilts glasses) I hope you’re right. End Scene The group is at the Veilstone City gym, a dojo with wood floors. Maylene stands on one side of the field looking nervous, while Dawn breams with confidence. Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Reggie sit off to the side, with Connally refereeing. Connally: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Also, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! Maylene: (Taking deep breath) Okay. Time to get serious. Go, Croagunk! Maylene throws her Pokéball, choosing Croagunk. The white markings are high on its body, revealing that it is Male. Croagunk: Cro. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Its cheeks hold poison sacs. It tries to catch foes off guard to jab them with toxic fingers. Dawn: Buneary! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws the Pokéball, choosing Buneary. Buneary: Bun! Croagunk shudders in Anticipation, looking back at Maylene. Maylene: Your Anticipation ability. The move it most likely knows that’s super effective, is Bounce. Connally: And begin! Dawn: Buneary! Quick Attack to Dizzy Punch! Buneary speeds towards Croagunk, ears glowing for Dizzy Punch. Maylene: Low Sweep! Croagunk waits for Buneary to get in close then sweeps his leg around, tripping Buneary and causing it to fall forward, suspended in the air and helpless. Maylene: Now Poison Jab! Croagunk spins around in a flash, jabbing poison imbued fingers into Buneary’s side. Buneary is sent flying to the side, crashing into the wall. Buneary gets up, a little shaky. Dawn: Such speed. Buneary, go for Bounce! Buneary Bounces into the air, coming down at Croagunk foot first. Maylene: (Confidence growing) I was right! Block it with Cross Chop! Croagunk crosses his arms, them glowing white. He then uses it to block Bounce, Buneary flipping back. Dawn: Now go for Thunder Punch! Buneary lands and Bounces forward, catching Croagunk off guard. Buneary’s ears spark with electricity, it punching Croagunk with Thunder Punch. Croagunk skids back from the impact. Crystal: Whoo! Nicely done Dawn! Reggie: It may be a bit early to celebrate. Maylene still has the advantage. Dawn: Go! Bounce! Maylene: Take it this time! And catch it! Croagunk: Cro. Croagunk braces himself, as Buneary Bounces into the air, and slams into Croagunk foot first. Croagunk grabs onto Buneary’s foot, catching it by surprise. Buneary: Bun?! Dawn: Buneary! Get out with Thunder Punch! Maylene: Revenge! Croagunk glows with an orange aura, the energy surrounding him and Buneary. Revenge then releases a powerful explosion of energy, blasting Buneary back. Buneary hits the ground defeated. Connally: Buneary is unable to battle! The winner is Croagunk! Dawn returns Buneary, looking shaken yet still determined. Dawn: That was an excellently done battle. You’ve earned a good rest. Crystal: What was that? Conway: Revenge. It makes the user move slower, but does double the damage if the user was hit first. Reggie: Maylene isn’t just a standard head first Fighting type trainer. She makes calculated decisions in the blink of an eye and utilizes it fully. This is how she rose to gym leader status. Dawn: (Takes deep breath) Next attempt. Flaaffy! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Flaaffy. Flaaffy: (Happily) Flaa! Maylene: Let’s not hesitate! Go in for Cross Chop! Dawn: Block it with Cotton Guard! Then release Cotton Spore! Croagunk charges in, forming Cross Chop. Flaaffy forms a large cotton ball in front of it as a shield, Croagunk striking it. Afterwards, the Cotton Guard erupts into dozens of Cotton Spores which surround Croagunk. Dawn: And Discharge! Maylene: Take it and use Revenge! Croagunk takes a defensive stance, not moving as he takes Discharge. Croagunk then releases Revenge, blowing through the Cotton Spore and striking Flaaffy hard. Flaaffy: (In pain) Flaa! Dawn: Flaaffy, quick! It’s coming! Maylene: Poison Jab! Flaaffy recovers on its feet, when Croagunk appears and hits it with Poison Jab. The two stand there for a moment as Croagunk retracts his arm, Flaaffy falling over defeated. Connally: Flaaffy is unable to battle! The winner is Croagunk! Dawn: (Returns Flaaffy) Alright. Time for my strongest Pokémon! Ponyta! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Ponyta. Ponyta: (Nickers) Maylene: Ponyta? Dawn: I was told that Lucario was part Steel as well, and that Fire types would be useful against it. Maylene: (Smiling) Only if you can beat Croagunk! Let’s go three for three! Hit it with Cross Chop! Croagunk charges in, leaping with arms crossed. Dawn: Ponyta! Block it with Double Kick! Then we’ll go for a reverse Stomp! Ponyta spins around, kicking with Double Kick with its hind legs. The attacks collide and negate each other, Croagunk dropping back to his feet. Ponyta does a backwards jump, going over Croagunk’s head and coming down with all four hooves for Stomp. Croagunk is hit, and sent tumbling away. Maylene: No way! Crystal: A backwards jump! Nice Dawn! Dawn: Thank you. We had been practicing that for contests. And now! Fire Spin! Ponyta whinnies and breathes a vortex of fire, it enveloping Croagunk. The flames fade after a few moments as Croagunk drops defeated. Maylene: No! Connally: Croagunk is unable to battle! The winner is Ponyta! Dawn: A fine performance, Ponyta! Let us keep it going! Ponyta: (Whinnies) Maylene returns Croagunk, beginning to hyperventilate. Maylene: It’s okay, Maylene. Just breathe. (She inhales, then exhales) There’s still another battle. I can’t let it down! Go, Lucario! Maylene throws her Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario: Hur-rah! Lucario looks back at Maylene, who is still shaky. Maylene nods to Lucario, as it nods back. One of Ian’s Pokéballs opens, Riolu coming out to watch the battle. Dawn: Let us take the advantage! Use Fire Spin! Maylene: Lucario! (She does the motion) Aura Sphere! Lucario forms an Aura Sphere in its paws, as Ponyta breathes Fire Spin. Lucario fires Aura Sphere, it pushing through Fire Spin and hitting Ponyta, knocking it back. Dawn: It broke through?! Impossible! Conway: This isn’t good. Now Dawn has to fight close range to do any damage. And based off the previous battles, Maylene excels at that. Reggie: Quite right. This will be interesting to say the least. Dawn: In that case, go in for Flame Wheel! Maylene: Power-Up Punch! Ponyta charges forward as its mane surrounds it in flames for Flame Wheel. Lucario’s fist glows with orange energy, as it punches through Flame Wheel, causing Ponyta to spin as it is knocked back. Dawn: Quick! Use a Double Kick! Maylene: Block it with Bone Rush! Ponyta keeps spinning and goes for a Double Kick, as Lucario holds its arms up, forming an aura bone between its hands. Bone Rush blocks the Double Kick, then Lucario swings it to strike Ponyta in the side, sending it flying. Ponyta hits the ground, and struggles to stand up. Dawn: You can keep going, Ponyta! We shall not back down from this challenge! Dawn stands with a regal pose, empowering Ponyta. Dawn: I am Dawn of the Berlitz family! And a Berlitz never gives up, no matter the difficulties! Ponyta, use Stomp! Ponyta gallops forward, then leaps into the air, going at Lucario for Stomp. Maylene: Block it with Power-Up Punch! Lucario swings Power-Up Punch like an uppercut, clashing with Stomp. Dawn: Use Fire Spin! Ponyta breathes Fire Spin, enveloping Lucario as Ponyta hops back. Lucario is caught in the flames, them circling and damaging it. Maylene: (Fearful) Lucario! Dawn: Now go for Double Kick! Maylene: Bone Rush! Ponyta goes for Double Kick, which is blocked by Bone Rush. Dawn: And quickly! Flame Wheel! Ponyta spins around with Flame Wheel, taking a third strike from Bone Rush. The two stalemate and push each other away. Maylene: Aura Sphere! Dawn: Kick it back with Double Kick! Lucario throws Aura Sphere, as Ponyta spins to use Double Kick. Upon kicking the Aura Sphere, it explodes, knocking Ponyta back. It is defeated. Connally: Ponyta is unable to battle! (Crying with joy) Which means the winner is Lucario and the victor is Maylene! Maylene: Ah! We won! The flames die off Lucario, as Maylene runs out and hugs Lucario. Maylene: That was spectacular! We did it! Dawn goes onto the field and strokes Ponyta, trying to hold back tears. She sniffles then smiles at Ponyta. Dawn: That was an excellent effort. Thank you Ponyta. Ponyta nickers as Dawn helps it stand. Maylene and Lucario go over to Dawn, bowing to her. Maylene: Thank you, Dawn Berlitz. You have helped me regain my confidence in battle. Dawn: The pleasure is all mine. It helped me as well. And now, you shall have your next gym battle with Ian. Maylene: Oh, of course. (She looks over at Ian.) I’m actually quite excited about this after seeing you beat Reggie before. Ian: We’re just as excited. Right, Riolu? Riolu: Rio. Main Events * Dawn has a gym battle against Maylene and loses. * Dawn's Buneary reveals its Thunder Punch attack for the first time. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Maylene * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Reggie * Connally Pokémon * Buneary (Dawn's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Croagunk (Maylene's) * Lucario (Maylene's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) Trivia * Buneary shows off its Thunder Punch attack, having learned it from Clayton's Mr. Mime in Vs. Pupitar. * The gym battles against Maylene were originally going to be a two-on-two battle, but this was changed to fit with the change to the number of Pokémon in Roark's gym battles. Her original two were going to be Croagunk and Lucario, with her new addition being unrevealed in this episode. ** Out of Dawn's Pokémon, Flaaffy was the one added in. * Dawn has proclaimed Ponyta as her strongest Pokémon. Out of all of her Pokémon, it has the most confirmed victories where it defeated its opponent up to this point. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles